


Angelos

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel delivers nothing but bills to Mr Winchester's house. He decides to leave nice little anonymous notes, and Mr Winchester responds. The note passing escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelos

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr.com/post/97732832855/ok-but-we-all-know-that-angelos-means) by [carrionofmywaywardson](http://carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr.com)

Castiel stops in front of the dark, dark house on the end of Purgatory Road. His kickstand hits the ground, and he digs into his messenger bag to pull the bills out; Mr Winchester gets nothing else. It's sort of sad, when Castiel stops to think about it. No one should just get bills in the mail.

Castiel bites his lip. Perhaps he could write something nice to whoever Mr Winchester is. It's unorthodox, but if it brightens Mr Winchester's day (instead of creeping him out, a small voice whispers in Castiel's head) then what's the harm? Castiel rummages through his bag to see if he has a pen that still has ink in it; he's horrible at not throwing his dead pens away. 

When he successfully finds a pen with ink and pulls out a blank sheet of paper with a spare envelope, Castiel ponders what to write. He knows absolutely nothing about Mr Winchester - besides that he gets a lot of bills, but that doesn't help him. Castiel settles for writing, " _I hope you're having a nice day :)"_ It's maybe a bit immature, but hopefully Mr Winchester isn't a snob against semi-text speak. 

Castiel folds the paper and slides it into the empty envelop. He puts it under the stack of bills before climbing off his blue bicycle. Castiel opens Mr Winchester's mailbox, and he deposits the mail. He hopes Mr Winchester isn't creeped out.

\--

Castiel takes to writing Mr Winchester a small note every time he comes to Purgatory Road, bills for Mr Winchester or not in his messenger bag. They don't really vary much, all just small little messages like _"I hope you have a pleasant day," "Your car is very beautiful,"_ and one time Castiel doodled bees along the paper because Mr Winchester's pathetic flowers had bees flying around them.

It's a big surprise to Castiel when he opens Mr Winchester's mailbox on a Wednesday afternoon to find a folded piece of paper already inside it. Overtaken with curiosity, he pulls the paper out and unfolds it to read.

_Hey,_ _mail guy, (I know it's you. I can see you from my window, you know.)_

_Thanks for sticking all those notes into my mailbox. Real thoughtful of you. Your bees especially made me smile. Their faces, oh man._

It's short, but Castiel smiles as he finishes reading the note. He looks up at Mr Winchester's house to see if he can peer into a window; the man's not at any of his centuries old windows today. Castiel suddenly feels an unexpected wave of disappointment. It would've been nice to wave to Mr Winchester.    

Castiel tucks his note into the front pocket of his messenger bag, with his pens and extra letter supplies, and he places Mr Winchester's mail into the mailbox. He grabs paper and a pen to write a reply. 

_Mr Winchester,_

_It is no problem. I'm happy the notes didn't instead creep you out, and I'm glad you enjoyed my rendering of the bees in your front yard. I'm sure they were that disappointed at the state of your flowers. As always, hope you have a good day :)_

_Castiel, the "mail guy"_

The note goes into the rusting mailbox without an envelop this time; it simply gets folded over. Castiel spares a last look over at Mr Winchester's windows. Seeing nothing, he remounts his bicycle to continue his mail route.

\--

Mr Winchester keeps responding, and Castiel can tell that this is approaching dangerous territory. Mr Winchester - _Dean -_  is flirtatious in his notes and has made little comments about how "cute" Castiel looks when he's writing some of his notes. Apparently he scrunches up his face, but for Dean to see that he'd have to be sitting at a first story window and Castiel still frustratingly hasn't caught even a _glimpse_ of Dean. 

Castiel wrenches Dean's mailbox open. He just wants to know what his friend looks like. His hand grabs Dean's note from it's resting place. Much to Castiel's surprise, he grasps an envelope. Brows furrowing and curiosity very piqued, Castiel turns it over to the front. It's addressed to him in Dean's messy scrawl. Castiel gently opens the manilla envelope. 

  _Cas, buddy, here is your official invite to my creepy as fuck house. Get your ass over here when you finish your route. I have lemonade and beer and food and shit. See you then :P_

_Dean_

Castiel laughs at Dean, but he hurries to stuff Dean's mailbox and get back on his mail route. He doesn't bother to write Dean back in his hurry.

Castiel perhaps rushes too quickly in his cycling, and the mail he delivers isn't as neatly placed in everyone's mailboxes as he usually does it, but Castiel thinks one slip of perfection after a perfect track record of three years is allowed in his excitement. He bikes back to Purgatory Road. Castiel parks his bike by Dean's mailbox, and he wraps his lock around the post holding the box up. Excited, and nervous, Castiel walks to Dean's front door. There he rings the doorbell. Castiel waits.

When Dean opens the door, the first thing Castiel notices is a blinding smile. It lights up Dean's whole face. He doesn't get a chance to observe anymore details before Dean is pulling him into a crushing hug. Dean's slightly taller, but Castiel believes he has more muscle mass than his friend from what he can feel against himself. Dean holds tight a moment longer before crowding Castiel into his home.

Dean's gorgeous, and he's kind. He's not a polite host by any means - he's manhandling Castiel through his home - but Castiel's glad Dean hasn't bothered with pleasantries since their first few conversational notes. Dean drags Castiel into his kitchen, where as promised is a bunch of food, lemonade, beer, and assorted food accessories. Castiel helps himself.

Dean laughs. "How did I know I could bribe you into my home with food?"

"Food is a bribe for everyone."

"Mhm. Would've worked on me, too." He pulls a stool next to where Castiel is standing and sits down. His legs brush against Castiel.

Castiel sets his plate by Dean's hand and goes to grab himself a stool. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You should. Everything out of my mouth is golden."

"If you wish to believe that about yourself. If your verbal skills are anything like your writing, though, I can't agree with you."

Dean gasps and brings his hands to his chest. "You wound me!"

"I'll kiss you better." Castiel takes his plate to start eating. 

Dean's hand closes on Castiel's, stopping him from bringing food to his mouth. "You can't say things like that and just eat, you asshole. I do want to kiss you. Have I not got that message across?"

Castiel shrugs. Dean lifts his eyebrow.

"I once misread a former boss of mine's intentions; I thought she was asking me out, but she wanted me to babysit. I had hoped with the flirting and calling me cute, but I wasn't going to expect anything."

"Buddy, I don't know how to respond to that. I'll make sure to explicitly say my intentions because you apparently are people dense."

Castiel makes a face. "Thanks so  _very_ much, Dean."

"That kiss would be mighty nice right now. My wound's getting deeper with every word you say." 

"And we can't have that." Castiel awkwardly turns to press his lips to Dean's. It's a quick second, and then he pulls away.

"That totally doesn't count. At all, Cas."

"I came inside for food, Dean. Let me eat."

"I was supposed to be the thing you focused on!"

"You shouldn't have had the food already set up, then."

"You're a dick. I'm going to be kissing you and you're gonna taste like a weird ass assortment of food."

"You should have thought of that when you made the food." Castiel shoves a big bite of chicken into his mouth.

"I don't know if I love you or hate you right now."

Castiel continues chewing until he finishes his bite. "I'd hope it's the first option."

"Of course you would. Do you have anywhere to be at all today? Tomorrow?"

"Is that your plan? Seduce me with food and hope I stay the night?"

"Well obviously, intentional or not, it's working pretty damn well, Cas. Look at you."

Castiel exaggeratedly looks down at himself. "It appears you're right, Mr Winchester."

"You shouldn't call me that in person, Cas. I'm going to make you drop your plate and drag you to my bed."

Castiel pouts. "But my food."

"But me!" 

"Because you're so much more important."

"I can make you food any other time."

"You can sleep with me any other time."

Dean's face does something, and Castiel can't interpret the emotion behind it.

"Cas, that was a really bold statement."

"It was a true one."

"I'm that hot, huh?"

"I like you, and you are indeed aesthetically very pleasing."

Dean puts his hand on Castiel's back. "Buddy, hurry up eating."

\--

Dean pulls Castiel on top of him on the bed, their lips disconnecting while they fall. 

"How's my everything breath?"

"Least of my concerns right now."

"You were so worried about it."

"I'm so worried about getting out of my pants, Cas. Let's get this moving before you become a pile of food laziness. You ate a shit ton."

"You're an excellent cook, Dean."

"You're already getting into my pants, no need to flatter me."

Castiel butts his head against Dean's. "I'm not. It's the truth."

"Uh huh. Take off of your shirt."

Castiel sits up and picks up his tie to undo it. 

"You know what, leave that on. Your hat, too."

"Something you wish to tell me, Dean?"

"I lied when I said you were cute. You're fucking hot."

"About my  _uniform."_

"It's really nice, okay? And I can pull on your tie."

"I don't think that's standard behavior doing intercourse." Nonetheless, Castiel removes his shirt and redoes his tie. Dean tugs his shirts off as well.

"Yeah, no, but you aren't objecting."

"That doesn't mean I'm saying yes."

"Can I pull your tie?"

"How hard are you going to pull me?"

Dean grabs the bottom of the blue tie and tugs. Castiel's dick twitches. 

"I think I liked that, Dean."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"Awesome." 

Dean surges up to kiss Castiel again. Castiel's tie gets tangled up in his first, and Castiel's hands grab at Dean's shoulders. With his left hand, Dean fumbles to unbuckle Castiel's pants. He rubs at Castiel's cock. Castiel starts getting sloppy in his kissing, and he turns his head and rests his cheek against Dean's.

Dean removes his hand from Castiel's crotch to undo his own pants. He tugs up on Castiel's tie. "Gotta get our pants off, Cas."

"We couldn't have undressed standing?" The question is breathless, and Dean smiles while he lets Castiel's tie slip from his fingers. 

"You were pretty eagerly kissing me while we were standing." 

Castiel groans, but he gets off of Dean to pull his slacks off his legs. He tugs at Dean's jeans. Dean lifts his ass and lets Castiel take them off. After chucking the jeans off the bed, Castiel removes his socks. 

"Please tell me your lubricant is within reach."

"Yeah, yeah, it's right under the pillows, Cas."

"Eager, much?"

"I enjoy my me-time. Nothing wrong with that."

Castiel straddles Dean. "You want to prep me or watch?"

"Not even gonna ask if I wanna bottom?"

"Dean, would you like to bottom?"

"No, not really."

"Then why the fuck bring it up?"

"Just letting you know you don't have to."

"I very much want to, you ass. Answer my first question."

"Let me." Dean rolls Castiel over and reaches under the pillows to grab the lube while Castiel positions a pillow under his hips. "I got you, Cas."

He squirts some lube out and rubs it warm between his fingers. Dean runs his index finger along Castiel rim. He circles and circles his finger before gently starting to press in. Castiel is making impatient noises at the top of the bed, and Dean messily pets Castiel's thigh with his free hand. He continues working his finger in, then adds another. Dean pulls out to get more lube before adding a third. Castiel is making a lot of noise already.

"You really like things in your ass, huh, Cas?"

"Shut up and hurry up."

Dean laughs, but he does as he's told. He debates if Castiel needs any more prep. "You good, Cas, or do you think you need more?"

Castiel fucking growls at him, and he flips their positions so he's the one leaning over Dean. "Do we need a condom?"

"I'd feel better if we used one."

"Are these under your pillows, too?"

" _No._ In my nightstand, with my porn."

Castiel reaches over to pull the top drawer of the nightstand over. He rummages until he feels a box, and he pulls it out. It's a variety pack. 

"I don't know what to pick."

"Just pick out whatever. There's nothing to fancy in that pack; it'll all mostly feel the same."

"I've never tasted a flavored condom." Castiel flips the box over to look at what flavors are listed. 

" _Cas._ You are lubed and ready to go, we can try out flavored condoms  _later._ Pick out one of the plain or ribbed ones."

Castiel pouts, but he pulls a condom out of the box. He tears the wrapper off after reading the label and puts the condom on Dean. Dean grips both Castiel's hip and his tie as Castiel slowly seats himself on Dean's cock. "There we go, Cas. There we go."

Castiel moans, long and loud. He pulls up and goes back down before starting to move his hips in circles. His hands go to Dean's chest. His fingers bite into Dean's skin whenever Castiel hits his prostate. Dean tightens his hand on Castiel's hip; Castiel's gonna have a nice bruise there. The bed hits the wall on a particularly strong thrust of Castiel's hips, and Castiel's moans start turning into whines. Dean tugs on Castiel's tie a bit. Castiel starts not letting sound out, completely breathless, and Dean surges up to kiss him because that's so hot that Castiel is enjoying himself so much. Dean starts thrusting his own hips to take some of the workload off Castiel.

"You feel good, Cas?"

Castiel nods frantically and with a quiet whine places his hand on Dean's where it's holding tight to Castiel's tie. He pulls Dean's hand back. 

"Shhh, I'll give you what you need, Cas." Dean leans back onto the bed. He can pull Castiel around more lying down. He tugs Castiel until he has to bend forward to get comfortable. Dean swears he's likely to just get off on how much Castiel is enjoying himself at the moment; his face is one of pure bliss. Dean relaxes the tie a bit and starts thrusting harder. 

Castiel doesn't last much longer. He comes when Dean pulls him down to kiss, and the clench of his ass is enough to send Dean over the edge as well. Dean removes the hand on Castiel's hip and brushes some of Castiel hair from his forehead before Castiel buries his face into Dean's shoulder. He drops the tie from his fingers, and he strokes Castiel's back while he calms down; Castiel orgasmed hard. Castiel softly kisses Dean's  neck. 

"Coming back to me, Cas?" He gets a noise in response. "That good, Cas? Gotta get off me, so I can take the condom off."

Castiel groans as Dean rolls him over. Dean ties the condom before dropping it off the side of the bed into the trashcan he keeps there just for this purpose. He runs his fingers through Castiel's hair. Castiel sighs contently and snuggles into Dean. 

"Wanna sleep now."

"Then sleep, Cas. I ain't going nowhere. When do you want me to wake you?"

"'ve an alarm on my phone if I sleep 'til tomorrow."

"That long, Cas?"

"Good food and sex. I'm out."


End file.
